


If That's What It Takes

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Injury Recovery, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It's not always easy than it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If That's What It Takes

“I wish things were easier,” Bulkhead said for the hundredth time as his optics flitted about the base.

Fowler looked up at the green Autobot and sighed, “Bulkhead, you’ll be fine.” 

“There has to be another way, to get my leg working again.” 

“There isn’t.” 

“Well there should be!” Bulkhead insisted. 

“Not when it comes to soldiers getting injured behind enemy lines; I wish that there was an easier way, but like Ratchet said, time’s always a factor in getting better.” Fowler retorted, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets.

Bulked huffed, “Well, I’m not going to just sit around here, if you ask me.” 

“What about those exercises for your leg?” 

“I know, I know, I’m doing them. They’re just too exhausting.” 

“It takes work, but who knows, you could be back on the front lines sooner than you think. It’s not always easy than it looks. I would know.” 

Bulkhead rolled his optics before looking worriedly at his fellow teammates up ahead, talking and minding their own business. “I’m just saying…I don’t want to be useless. I don’t want to let the team think I’m in the way.” he said, almost forlornly.

“I know,” Fowler spoke. “But we’re in a war with the Decepticons, and you know as well as I do that there aren’t always guarantees that one can make it out unscathed. All you need to know, is that, your team will be here, and I’ll be right here, right by your side.” 

Bulkhead smiled and shifted in his stance. “Thanks, Fowler, if that’s what it takes, I’ll hang in there.” The green Autobot replied, looking back down at the agent.

Fowler smiled back at him and nodded, “Much obliged, soldier.” 

 


End file.
